With certain types of fractures, especially oblique fractures in the long bone, use of internal and/or external fixation devices is often the preferred procedure. Such devices that are known are of a variety of types, but they all employ a screw or similar fastener which can be introduced into the two bone fragments to pull them together. Some of these devices fail to accomplish a proper joinder of the fragments because the device, even though threaded into both fragments, is incapable of pulling the fragments sufficiently together to assure proper healing. As a result, entry from both sides of the limb may be necessary so that the fastening device will have a solid member against which the pulling forces can be exerted. Devices of this type are illustrated in Dzus U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,051. Use of such devices obviously requires invasion into the tissues on both sides of the limb.
Moreover, since the surgeon is normally working blind, alignment can be a problem in working from both sides of the limb.
In addition, devices of the prior art provide little or no compression on the fracture but merely maintain alignment of the two fractured segments. Such devices also generally require a surgical procedure to remove the device once healing has been completed.
There is, therefore, a need for an external fixation device which will eliminate the problem of alignment, provide improved compression and which also can be used with a minimum of invasion into the surrounding tissue. There is a further need for such a device which can be quickly and easily removed after healing of the bone fragments without the necessity of a second surgical procedure.